Family Loven
by Vixen Of The Flame
Summary: The summer rain...have you ever had the chance to explore during these heated summer days? No. Come than and allow me to show you it all.


I don't own Inuyasha. This Story is Sota and Kagome pairing. If you have something against shit like this don't read it cuz I could care less if you flamed me or whaeva, but to those who do enjoy!

One-Shot

Chapter 1

Family Obsession

The night was a humid one as the heavy summer rain poured from the gray night sky. He sat home alone, in the darkness of his room. His grandfather was ill within the hospital; his mother was with him, rolling on to his side he looked at the clock. The bright red numbers read 3:00 am. Sighing he sat up and got out of bed and left his room heading to his sister's bedroom door, opening it slowly and quietly he saw her sleep under her blanket her window's curtains were open and showing the steadily falling rain outside. Stepping into the room he closed it. She shifted as the small click sounded in the room, but still didn't wake.

Walking to her bed looking at the midnight blue quilt that covered her from his view, pulling back the blanket he blinked in surprise before a smirk appeared over his lips. There she lay before him…naked. He know this was wrong…that a brother was not suppose to love his sister in the way that he loved his, but he couldn't help it. He wanted a woman just like her strong, willful, loving, caring, determined, and smart. That when he thought: 'Who could be better than her? So why not her?'

He could feel his dick harden just looking at her, his dick's head pocked out the slit in his boxers along with half his dick. She was 22 now and he was 17. They had started this little sibling fuck on her 21st birthday. She'd been in her room crying cause her boyfriend…Hojo…was cheating on her with one of her friends…Yuka…I kissed her and well, need I say more. Shaking his head he freed himself from his boxers, softly climbing in the bed he observed her.

_She was perfect he decided as he gazed down at her nude form. His fingers slid along her puss's lips, feeling movement within her, her hips rocked into it as a whimper came from deep within her throat as he stroked her hidden jewel. Her body was beginning to respond to his actions._

_Her eyes flew open as she felt his tongue slide along her inner thigh. Every nerve flared to life as he used his three fingers to tease her wet pussy, her breathing was ragged causing her chest to raise and fall rapidly and her breast to bounce around. Pulling his fingers out he sucked them clean only to continue eaten her out with his tongue. Her moans filled the room as he pleasured her. Her hands went to his short brown hair keeping his face there. She was so close, oh so close to her release but he wouldn't allow her to go over just yet. Carefully he inserted a finger inside her, slipping past her hymen making sure he didn't break it as she clamped down on his pumping digit. _

_She gasped as he pressed against something deep inside her and she moaned as her cum released sending a surging of pleasure through her body. His dick throbbed as he pleased her; the tip was dripping with his own cum. "Sota!" He bent back over her pussy and once again started his assault on it._

_He watched her tremble beneath him as he continued to lash her clit with his fingers, prolonging her release. Once it subsided he slowly he removed his finger, taking it into his mouth and cleaning it of her juices. His body was aching with the need to be inside her, he couldn't put it off any longer._

_His hand went to his cock as he rubbed it along her folds. When she began to thrust her hips against him, trying to draw him inside he began to push forward, groaning as he was enveloped in her warm heat. Her barrier gave easily, the briefest of whimpers escaping her lips. He paused once he was all the way inside of her, waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion. When he felt her leg slide up to wrap around his waist he knew she was ready and began to thrust within her. _

_He kept the pace slow and torturous as long as he could, drawing out the pleasurable pain of needing more. This was completion, the togetherness they had found within each other's arms. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they moved against each other. Her hands roamed his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingertips as he drove into her. The tension was almost unbearable as he picked up the pace, knowing they were both on the edge of completion. She was so tight as he moved within her, pulsing around his length. He buried his face in her shoulder as he grunted._

_Pulling back, he gazing down into her face before grinning mischievously at her. "What?" her voice full of lust. Kagome Squealed as Sota wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her on top of him, positioning her to straddle his hips. She looked at him uncertainly, unsure of the change in positions. All thoughts of doubt disappeared as he began to lower her down onto his length. He was going slowly, knowing she was likely to be tender from his earlier play and he didn't want to cause her any discomfort._

_He was content to let her set the pace as she placed her hands on his chest to his abs and back up again as she slowly raising herself. Time seemed to go on forever, dragging out every agonizing moment where he longed to slam her back down onto his cock. He groaned, his nails digging into the soft skin of her thighs as he fought his instincts to take her fast. _

_Slowly they built a rhythm, Sota picking up speed as Kagome skillfully manipulated own body. Using one hand balancing herself, the other rubbed her wet fold before going up to play with her breast. _

_Over and over he buried himself deep within her heat, his grunts of pleasure mixing with hers. He felt her approaching her peak once more and increased the pace, pulling her body down against his. As she clenched around his cock he allowed his own release to overwhelm him Her cries of pain mixed with pleasure filled the room as he emptied his cum deep inside her. _

_His hand was still tangled in her silky locks as he pulled her closer once more, his tongue tracing along the edge of her ear. "On your knees now!" He caressed her cheek gently as she did as she was told. She tensed as she felt his body cover her own, his length pressing against her backside._

_She pushed back against him, grinding against him and received a nip on her shoulder for her trouble. He wrapped an arm around her, pinching one of her nipples sharply causing her to gasp out in a combination of pain and pleasure. She arched up into his chest, needing more contact with him as he sucked on her neck and shoulder._

_Sota grunted, knowing just how impatient she was but not wanting to give into her just yet. He was aching all over, wanting to bury himself inside of her but contented himself with rubbing the head of his cock along her dripping fold. She was so hot, so wet and ready for him and he couldn't resist pushing into her just a little. It was an unbelievably tight fit, squeezing him harshly as he rocked further into her. His hands went to her hips, nails digging into her skin has he held her in place. Kagome struggled against his hold, trying to force herself further back, attempting to impale herself on his erection. _

_Panting hard he pulled away and began nuzzling the small of her back, trailing his tongue over the soft curve of her backside. The whimpers she gave delighted him as he continued to torture her, going lower. His hot breath hitting her moist folds, every nerve in her body coming alive. Carefully he spread her butt cheeks, exposing her ass hole to him. His tongue lapped around it, causing her to squirm. _

_She was drowning, searching for anything to hold onto, finding the head board of her bed she held tight as he licked her ass hole. Using one hand she rubbed her own folds to give even more excitement to herself. He gave her one last lick before covered her body with his own again. He gripped around her waist, holding her securely in place as he began to push his cock inside her ass. _

_She screamed as he pushed slowly into her tight asshole. Once she use to his dick in her ass he continued to work his way into her, moaning as he filled her. Quickly he pulled out of her and slammed back into her, setting a furious pace as he rode her hard. Before Kagome could blink Sota had pulled her down onto her side and grabbed her leg, pulling it up over his shoulder. Sota buried himself deep within her. _

_Kagome was sure she was going to die then, unable to take much more of the pleasurable torture they were giving her. Higher and higher they pushed her, her body straining for a release that was so close. As Sota's hands came up to rub her breasts she lost control, her climax washing over her once again causing Sota to go with her. The two had clasped on the bed Sota fell on Kagome causing her to grunt in objection. As soar as his muscles were he sat up pulling his now limp dick from Kagome's body, which she hissed in response to. He laid on his side watching her watch him, his eyes trailed down her body landing on her breast. His dick twitched catching on to what he was thinking. "Ready for round two?"_

_End._


End file.
